Just One Hope
by vexatively
Summary: If we don’t dream big, what’s the use in dreaming?


* * *

**Just One Hope**  
_by **vexatively  
**_

* * *

"_Help!_" she screams and groggily, through the metallic un-fog of bloodscent, he can make out her struggling body.

Shit.

"Kagome!" he tries to respond, but the bloodlust rises within him (_but not enough to overpower him, thank all the gods_). It comes out as a wordless roar and a brandishing of Tetsusaiga. He has to get to her. He _needs _to get to her, before… before…

_There is no other option_.

--

**When I was a little boy  
I swore that I would change the world  
When I grew up  
Nothing else would be enough**

--

_"M-mama? Ma…" he swallowed, refusing to believe the sight in front of him. He had only left for a minute, to teach his mother a lesson for babying him. He hid at the sound of villagers screaming. Eventually it faded, but he stayed at his hiding spot for a little longer before returning home._

_He regretted it (_regrets ever leaving, regrets ever lingering)_ when he saw the remains of what used to be his home. _

_She coughed weakly, blood flecked her lips like the lip coloring in that shell she always had with her. "Don't, Inuyasha. Look away, Inuyasha." His eyes never strayed away from her face or from the gaping hole in her chest._

_"Don't die," he commanded her in childish tones, like when he would order her to play with him. Only now… _it's not a game. _"Don't leave me."_

_She laughed. "I'll never leave you." She faded slowly, her pulse ebbing with each moment. _

_"D-don't, Mama… I don't got anyone else." His hand trembles and hugs her tightly. Maybe, if he kept her with him, hugged her tight enough, the gods will let her stay with him forever and ever._

_"You'll have someone else."_

_"I won't let you die." He was defiant now; Death would have to fight him before he got to his mother. He was the son of the Inu no Taisho, despite his hanyou status, dammit, and he was going down fighting. "I won't let anyone die!"_

_"Don't let your someone die, but don't leave without her, too." She laughed again. Her someone left her a long, long time ago, along with the person who killed her in the first place. "It's my time to go, Inu…"_

_Inuyasha held his breath, as if it would slow time._

_"I'm so tired…"_

It just had to.

--

**I see it every day  
We settle for safe  
And lose ourselves along the way**

--

Kagome is held roughly around her waist, the demon's thin, impossibly long talon hovers a hair's breadth away from her pale throat. Inuyasha realizes that he has spent a lot of his time running away from her. (_He speeds up._)

She's afraid to move; the slightest shudder will gash her throat and kill her in an instant. He is stricken with the image of blood that _won't stop flowing_ and blood-speckled lips and pleads to turn away. (_He speeds up._)

His life flashing before his eyes at the thought of… (_He speeds up._)

_There is no other option_.

--

**But if we don't Dream Big  
What's the use in dreaming?  
If you don't have faith  
There's nothing worth believing**

**It takes one hope  
To make the stars worth reaching for  
So reach out for something more**

--

"Not another step, hanyou filth."

He hesitates… (_damned if you do, damned if you don't_)_… _Her eyes look searchingly into his. There is no doubt in her eyes— she knows that she is already saved.

Inuyasha leaps and stabs the demon in the center of its torso. Finally, Miroku and Sango arrive on Kirara, letting loose their respective battle cries and he feels relieved that Kagome is safe now. The demon can't hurt her.

One of its claws slices, searing, down delicate flesh…

It misses its target.

**--**

******Took a while to perfect a plan  
For me to finally understand  
That it's not me  
Faith is something you can't see**

**--**

The demon is in pieces all around her. Kagome looks so peaceful, despite the blood that trickled from her arm like a scarlet flower.

_And he failed her_

"It hurts, Inuyasha…" she peers from beneath her lashes. "I just…"

He holds his breath now, like he did many years before.

"K-Kagome," he croaks, battling the lump that rose in his throat. "I'm… sor—"

"Sit down here with me?"

He swallows the lump and his pride, settling himself down her and wincing at the pungent scent of blood that lingered in her hair, on the grass, in her aura.

**--**

******I've wiped my tears away  
Now it's time for a change  
No, I can't waste another day**

**--**

He tries again. "I'm so sorr—"

"I don't understand…" She doesn't mean to interrupt him, but the irresistible curiosity is too strong. "You were... you were busy." She resolutely ignores the fact that he was (_is_) moping around for something whose soul and humanity were already lost (_not lost, damned_) long ago. "Why did you help me? Miroku and Sango would've helped me. They were on their way…"

Inuyasha pauses, hesitating. He could have lost Kagome, he realizes and that hollow feeling rises within his soul once more. _No more hesitation._

"I promised." He weakly explains and winces at the pang of hurt that seems to resound in both his heart and hers.

**--**

******But if you don't Dream Big  
What's the use in dreaming  
If you don't have faith  
there's nothing worth believing **

--

"I… see. Well, you're free now."

"Huh?" He says eloquently, confused at her sudden change of moods.

"What I said. You don't have to protect me anymore, since it's such an inconvenience."

She rises from her spot, gingerly cradling her injured arm and walks away from him. _He realizes he has spent a lot of his time running away from her. _(He slows down.)

"W-wait! Kagome!"

**--**

******It takes one hope  
To make the stars worth reaching for  
Cause if you don't have faith  
What's the use in dreaming  
If you don't have faith  
There's nothing worth believing**

**--**

Kagome looks back at him coolly, curiously.

_Dream big, Inuyasha… don't let your inhibitions prevent you from believing…_

"Reaching for the stars is worth it," he blurts out. "With you."

She cocks her head, her eyes probing, as if she could see if it is another thinly disguised excuse for his promises, his misguided honor.

_No more pride.  
No more hesitation.  
No more inhibitions.  
No more apprehension._

**--**

******It takes one hope  
To make the stars worth reaching for **

**--**

His lips meet hers. Maybe it isn't an '_I love you_', but he has given her something that petty words cannot explain.

She understands his heartsong as though he had given his heart to her already— purely, sincerely, unconditionally…

**--  
****  
So reach out for something more.**

* * *

**__****  
**_Disclaimer: __Inuyasha has yet to be mine. The rights of claiming this little slice of genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama alone. But, I _do_ enjoy playing with the odd character to satisfy my possums.  
_

_E/N: Originally posted for the iyfic(underscore)__contest's Week 145 (Songfic) theme challenge on May 26, 2008._**_  
_**


End file.
